My fanfic 1: The new hero A flame in a fire soni
by DarkSonic2011
Summary: A new hero to protect and defend the past and travel through the present and future to stop whats been causing so much mayhem in the world that led to the end of the blue blurs adventures. There are many references to Sonic's other adventures in here.


**My Fanfic 1: The new hero- A flame in a fire (Sonic Fanfic) -created by DarkSonic2011 aka me :D**

**It was 100 years past when an outbreak of an apocalyptic disaster occurred. Sure is sad these days, looking out… across Mobius. I heard of this hedgehog named sonic, where is he? I've heard he could fix all this if... only he were alive.**  
><strong>Funny, this hedgehog was supposed to not care, not be moved by anything. Even he got upset though. He still had this inner evil, just begging to escape, and... IT DID! I heard a echo... it was strong yet gentle in these huge, terrifying, flames, death, ruins...<strong>  
><strong>It's almost like I heard his voice in the wind giving me advice... "Keep on running" the wind beat against the trees with that same echo, a constant wave that traveled through time reminding the crying children that a hero was there.<strong>  
><strong>I heard this echo; I smiled, even in the worse of times, i knew a hero was there. As I walk away, I saw a mysterious hedgehog. He looked over the flames, I hid thinking he may be finding survivors, and for all i knew, he could have wanted to kill us. But I looked at him and I heard him repeating something to himself, something so familiar it was like lyrics to a beautiful tune.<strong>  
><strong>I've heard survivors constantly repeat this same thing to themselves..." The world was devastated before I was born, a harsh bleak place where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point to the flames." I looked at him... A big flame came up in front of him. He sent it down so it could not harm him, because he didn't want to be harmed, not in these days. "These flames, they burn away at my world destroying everything in there path. They come from an eternal life form, that we cannot truly defeat." said the mysterious hedgehog. "The flames of disaster known as Iblis."<strong>  
><strong>"Silver!" I heard this mysterious girl say. The hedgehog replied to his name. "Blaze? What's wrong!" The girl replied," He's appeared again!"<strong>  
><strong>Without further ado, the couple set off to stop these strange flames. I decided to follow behind them, with this feeling of having a new hero!<strong>

**Its 115 years ago, sonic is jumping from roof to roof again... as he always does. Running around doing his thing. It's nighttime in station square, where we see our hero.**  
><strong>"Oh yeah! This is happening!" he shouted, still just running around. "What?"<strong>  
><strong>Sonic noticed a group of police cars as they began the sirens and started driving insane. Sonic jumps down, "What's up?" he thought.<strong>  
><strong>Without question, he goes and checks out the situation. When he got there he noticed a blue creature made of water. The police men started firing... It didn't help one bit. Sonic just stayed there, "Well this should be interesting!" He attacked it once and it disappeared. "What in the... Hey! Ugh..." Sonic was attacked by the creature unexpectedly. "Humph... to much of a coward to fight me face to face you big drip?"<strong>  
><strong>The creature begins to extend its arms and its spins uncontrollably. Sonic dodges but not for long, because it comes back with another attack, finally sonic gets smashed to a wall. Sonic gets faint... "Ugh" it tries again to attack him, finally sonic runs up the highest building and does a spin attack on it. It then falls and turns into a puddle of water. "Hey you big drip? Where you going?<strong>  
><strong>Egg man sits on top a building "you fool, you cant defeat it, its chaos! The god of destruction! Muhahahahah!"<strong>

**It's the next day; Sonic wakes up finding himself on a chair outside of a community pool near Emerald coast. "What was that all about? It must have been a dream…" He thought while trying to keep himself awake. "What the…! Oh No! Tails!" He sees Tails in the sky in his tornado plane; the plane is struggling to stay in the sky. Soon after a lot of drama, the tornado crashes on the beach of Emerald coast. "Oh Tails… What am I gonna do with you?" He rushes to the crash scene. When he gets there, he finds out Tails wasn't hurt but the tornado was destroyed. "Sorry Sonic… I didn't mean to destroy your plane" said Tails sadly. "It's ok…. As long as you're ok. It's not like you to crash like that…." says Sonic. Tails seems rather happy after having crashed the plane. "Uh… Tails? Did something happen while you were gone?" asked Sonic. Tails smiles, "Check this out!" Tails brings out a chaos emerald. "W-Whoa! A chaos emerald!" Sonic says shockingly. "Yep, I was just lucky enough to come across one of the 7 chaos emeralds. These things hold great power you know." Tails replied. "Anyway… come on! I gotta show you something at my workshop!" Tails leaves and Sonic follows. As the two are about to enter the workshop, Eggman ambushes.**  
><strong>"Eggman!" Sonic screams. "Silence! I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world!" Eggman replies. "Whatever you say, Egghead!" Sonic says. "Your always up to no good... Now what do you want?" says Tails. "Oh please…" says Eggman sarcastically. "You know what I want pixel brain! Now hand over the chaos emerald!"<strong>  
><strong>"Or else what? You big loser!" says Sonic. "Or Ill take it from you by force! The hard way!" Eggman says as he brings up his latest invention in another very fail attempt to destroy sonic. "To easy…" says sonic, and it was to easy because in one easy spin attack, the machine was in pieces. "Aww… that's to bad Egghead! It looks like you lost… Again! Pfft… as if I was even trying…" Sonic says victoriously. "Looks like you don't get the emerald after all… Oh? I thought you were gonna take it from us by force? Oh yeah… that's right! You can't force us to do anything!"<strong>  
><strong>While Sonic is busy bragging, Eggman uses a mechanical hand to reach for the emerald. While Tails is busy holding the emerald, the hand reaches up and grabs it. "Hey!" says Tails shockingly. "Oh no! The chaos emerald!<strong>  
><strong>"Muhahaha! Look who's trying now! Your little fox friend practically gave it to me!" says Eggman. "Tails?" says Sonic shockingly. "Sorry…" says Tails sadly. "It's alright buddy… I guess you can't tell what this Egghead got up his sleeve." says Sonic. "Ha! You better try!" says Eggman maniacally. "Come on Chaos! Time to eat!" The same creature Sonic fought the other day returns next to Eggman. "Hey! That's the creature I fought the other day!" Eggman throws the emerald at Chaos and the emerald sinks into the creature's liquid body. The creature gets bigger and grows more parts. "Ha-ha! Why yes it is you clueless hedgehog! Each time I give him a chaos emerald, It gets bigger!"<strong>  
><strong>"Muhahaha! And just listen here Sonic! Just think of when i give him all seven chaos emeralds! He will become invincible! and turn all of station square into rubble! Upon which time i will build my ultimate city... ROBOTNIKLAND!" Eggman screams maniacally.<strong>  
><strong>"You sure got some amazing dreams doctor'' says Sonic as he rolls his eyes. Eggman ignores and continues on. "Muhahaha! You ready chaos? Lets go find that next chaos emerald!" says Eggman as he makes a quick escape. "Dang it!" says Sonic... "He got away! Well at least there gone... good riddance!" replies Tails. "We can't let that thing get any bigger... it could get ugly..." says Sonic. Tails nods. "Your right... we gotta find those chaos emeralds before Eggman does..." sonic smirks and quickly runs off to find them as Tails follows.<strong>

**Back to the future, back in the time of destruction and mayhem. Silver and Blaze have just finished fighting Ibilis. "Looks like we stopped it for now" says Blaze. Silver shakes his head. "But it will only rise up from its ashes again… What's the point of all this? It will never end! This nightmare and destruction will go on forever!" says Silver. "Calm down" says Blaze. Silver looks back at her. "Then tell me what we should do! How can we completely destroy ibilis?" replies Silver. "By knowing the truth of course…" said a voice. Silver and Blaze look back and notice a black hedgehog that would resemble our hero's rival. That rival will be brought up again farther in this story. The hedgehog continues where the voice left off. "Just as a flower comes from a seed or a chicken from an egg… everything must have an origin… You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." says the mysterious black hedgehog. "Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me… do you know who it is?" replies Silver. The hedgehog looks at silver with a strange look on his face. Soon after he takes Silver and Blaze into a strange lab like room. "To fix this present timeline… you need to change the past" says the mysterious black hedgehog. "But that's impossible!" replies Silver. "With my help… it is possible… because I have the power to travel through time…" says the mysterious black hedgehog while facing Silver. "No way!" replies Silver. The mysterious hedgehog simply continued. "In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual responsible for awakening ibilis, the ibilis trigger" says the mysterious black hedgehog. "So your saying that if I destroy this guy… our world will be saved?" says Silver. The black hedgehog nods. "The day of disaster. Here are my records of this event…" says the black hedgehog as he clicks a small button on a big computer device. "This was when ibilis was freed and his flames were released to the world..." he says while clicking the button and many small images popped up from when the world was slowly destroyed into this apocalyptic world. "and you have this person… to blame…" The hedgehog hands Silver a chaos emerald and Silver looks into it… "I see it!" as he looks into it, an image of a blue, spiky haired hedgehog showed up.**

**The blue hedgehog wasn't of thier world, he was nothing they had ever laid eyes on... it wasnt anything the silver hedgehog had ever heard of, or anything they felt spoken of... but i had a feeling it was the same blue hedgehog spoken of in the past... but how could it be him? this wasnt how the wind described him... it always pictured him as calm, and free and fun and loving and peaceful... and in a way... a bit short tempered and easily bored... but, heh that was our hero. I looked away a split second... they were gone...**  
><strong>Back in Sonic's time, Chaos became outta control thanks to the use of all 7 chaos emeralds. This disaster rivals the disaster in my universe. Only difference...? ALOOOOT of water! As sonic stares the watery demon in his green reptile-like eyes, tikal appears to stop the destruction by sealing Chaos in the master emerald. But can it really help? Sealing Chaos wont stop anything. Its anger will just grow stronger and for what? It will just be trapped forever! Theres only one way... Taking the bad energy of the chaos emeralds doesnt give you all the power... Sonic discovered the True Power!<strong>  
><strong>The Power gleamed powerfully as our hero waves and he gets a roaring fanfare... "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"<strong>  
><strong>sonic transforms into super sonic. Its time to bring down the chaos!<strong>

**Super Sonic stares at Chaos with a determined look. "Heh, who do you think you are! This isnt the apocolypse! Stop It!" Why would Sonic try communicating with Chaos? Well in the past, maby Chaos wasnt all as bad as he is now? Tikal...**  
><strong>Maby it was an occurance in the past that caused such havoc. The originated tribe of echidna's. The same tribe Knuckles and Tikal were from, where there was only peace and tranquility for the people that lived there. The chao were a close part of Tikal and Chao's life. The Chaos emeralds gave the Chao there life force, and Chaos was there protector. Though Tikal's father; Pachacamac, had different plans. He was consumed with greed and lust for power. He had no time to deal with his daughter, so he charged and took the emeralds by force, leaving tikal and the Chao helpless. Chao's destroyed there world in anger and now he was coming for Sonic's world. Why?<strong>

**Such greed is alive in all worlds. Though the same feeling has forsaken us. Turning our Universe into a less fortunate, pathetic wasteland of anger and hatred for all living and non living. Such greed turns the same people we call "friends" or even "family" against eachother. You could only imagine the torturous feeling Tikal felt, betrayed by her own father. Feeling alone. The sadnesss Chao's felt... The chao, the innocent chao, attacked in greed. Man is a beast... it cannot be stopped. They will go through all that appears defenseless... for thier own selfish desire.  
>"I understand your loss, but must we pay for it?" Sonic states while avoiding Chao's.<br>"Thats the Past, we must look towards our future..."  
>The watery monster has gained the maximum of all the furocious power sealed within the emeralds. Sonic gained the true power of love and the hearts of good. During which, the truest power of the emeralds are born. Though when fueled by hatred. The power of the emeralds does less. The true form is fueled merely by his hatred, not by the power of the emeralds.<br>"Chaos..." a panting Sonic replies.  
>"I did'nt want to fight you.. but you have left no choice. The world will not be put at risk for something in the past. You will have no choice but to put it behind you."<br>Well... I never knew anyone could not be guilty. Is there ever a time when they are innocent?  
>"The tribe that attacked you was foolish, and we want to help... but you wont listen, so i gotta do what I've gotta do!"<br>The watery demon crushes buildings and sends roaring Tsunami's and Twister's of destruction at Sonic. Sonic flying at top speed, dodges his attacks and zips through the reptile-like water monster in his liquid body. He managed to return him to his original form, in which he returns to Tikal. They disappeared soon after in a flash of light.**

**Tikal appeared infront of me, smiling. She had a beautiful smile. She was happy, the emeralds were used for good rather than evil. Her fathers sins were cleansed. Her eyes were filled with love for life. A 14 year olds soul, her world destroyed by Greed, and yet there was no remorse, nor hatred against the real monsters who did this. Her own family. Chaos appeared happy aswell, He wanted to save the chao. The lust for power in the echidna tribe was there own downfall.  
>"Its time to move on... We have a new journey, a brighter future ahead..." Tikal said, a tear dropping from her eye.<br>Tikal raised her eyelids and stared Chaos into his reptile jewel like eyes. Slowly she lifted her hand and lifted her feet off the ground. Her and Chaos disappeared in a flash of light. Our world was saved.  
>"And thats all i remember, Mephiles..." I said tied to a chair.<br>Mephiles looks at me and grins. I can tell he wants to know more. The past, present and future information i hold.  
>...and I dont feel right about this...<strong>

**Created by me, edited by me. Original Story I did a while back, thought it would be a good introduction on my account here, please enjoy. I have yet to finish this, but this is only part 1, so stay tuned. Feel free to give feedback, im open to it :]**


End file.
